iron_throne_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Vogan Nestoris
Vogan Nestoris is the current Triarch of Tyrosh, and the Chancellor of the Kingdom of the Three Daughters. Appearance Looking much like his father before him, Vogan is a large man, muscled and fit from a lifetime of combat, the effects of which are just only beginning to show. A large tattoo of a snake across the Archon's back partially obscures a deep scar obtained during the skirmish on the Isle of Serpents. Vogan's attire can seem rather subtle when compared to other Tyroshi nobility. Almost always clad in a light blue, the color of House Nestoris, the Archon wears little to display his higher position relative to the rest of Tyrosh's upper classes. Dyed blue hair matches his clothes, and his wealth is displayed through rings, bracelets, necklaces, and earrings adorned with gold and other precious metals. History Vogan Nestoris was born to prominent Tyroshi commander and slaver Tregidos Nestoris and his wife Ilynea Bahelar during the year of 241 AC, only a few years before the start of the War of Unification. As was expected of him, Tregidos left Tyrosh to lead its forces against Myr, yet he returned very much a man changed by injury and experience. Horribly injured during the Battle at Canahs, Tregidos became addicted to alcohol and milk of the poppy to help soothe his mental and physical anguish. Too young to remember what the great warrior was like before his maiming, Vogan was left without a real father figure for much of his life. His mother, unwilling to raise the young noble herself and having to care for her husband, relied on servants to tutor Vogan and his younger brother, Syran. The two boys were lectured on tradecraft by merchants employed by Ilynea, but it wasn't enough for Vogan. Working as a tradesman's assistant only bored the adolescent noble. His mother absolutely forbade her sons from becoming soldiers, fearing they would befall the same fate as their father. Defying her, Vogan used his family's funds to hire a great fighter to teach him how to use his father's blunt weapon, the war pick Scourge. Vogan married Tirila Adarys in the year 259, a union which would produce three children in the following few years. Not long after the birth of his twin sons, the Grey Plague would appear in Tyrosh. Tregidos Nestoris succumbed quickly, due to his already declining health. Not only was Vogan's father dead, but so was the Minister of Warfare. An accomplished fighter and commander at this time, having participated on numerous slaving raids and minor conflicts and disputes, Vogan was awarded the now-vacant position, a choice not hurt by his father's reputation and a powerful marriage alliance with the Mopyr family. Less than a year later, Vogan would have a chance to prove his capabilities in the War of the Red Rhoyne, where he notably won the Second Battle of Ny Sar, leading half of the Targaryen force over the Rhoyne while Tregar Drahar and Maekar Targaryen took the other half to raid Qohor. Proving himself to be an authoritative leader, Vogan's force crushed the enemy's, earning him renown and respect within the Kingdom of the Three Daughters. In the year of 272, Vogan Nestoris would be elected the Archon of Tyrosh, the second one since the War of Unification. Despite his victory, he would remain a controversial figure in the eyes of Tyroshi nobility, with many seeing him as simply another Targaryen puppet. When the Duel of the Dragons began, Vogan was eager to display his martial skill, remembering his victory at Ny Sar. At the Isle of Serpents, Vogan would befriend the First Magister of Myr as the two fought alongside one another. Late into the battle, once the Targaryen forces had begun to rout, Vogan ignored repeated requests from his men to fall back to the ships, and that the battle had been lost. A few scant minutes later, the Archon would have to be dragged away from the fight, greatly wounded by Blackfyre forces, although it would eventually heal. While recovering in Tyrosh, Vogan was given the then-vacant position of Chancellor by the Bloodraven, Tregar Drahar taking his old role as Minister of Warfare. Some time has passed since then, and the scars of the Duel are beginning to heal, both on the warriors themselves and the kingdoms that participated. With an anti-Targaryen movement springing up in Tyrosh, the future of the Three Daughters is uncertain. Recent Events 281 AC - Following the battle against of the Dotraki in Myr, Vogan retreated beyond the walls and abandoned the city. Upon his return to Tyrosh, an aggressive coup was enacted. Three Tyroshi nobles were murdered in the Bleeding Tower by Vogan Nestoris, after they refused to bend the knee. The remaining Targaryens in the city were arrested and bound in chains in the manse of the newly declared Triarch. 281 AC - Following the suicide and act of arson by Aserys Targaryen, following the aggressive takeover of Tyrosh by Vogan Nestoris, Vogan Nestoris was burnt alive inside of the manse where he stayed. Presume dead, a Red Priestess entered the burning manse and retrieved the body of Vogan Nestoris. Upon her passing, Vogan awakened with her final words, "only death can pay for life". Timeline 241 - Vogan is born to Tregidos Nestoris and Ilynea Bahelar. 244 - The War of Unification begins, Tregidos leaving to fight. 245 - Vogan's younger brother, Syran, is born. 246 - Tregidos is gravely wounded while leading a force during the Battle at Canahs 248 - The end of the War of Unification, Tyrosh coming under control of the Targaryens. 249 - Vogan's sister, Erina, is born. 257 - Vogan is married to Tirila Adarys 258 - Vogan's first child, Serala, is born. 262 - Vogan's twin sons, Joricho and Aeren, are born 267 - The Grey Plague strikes Tyrosh, causing the deaths of many. Among them are Tregidos Nestoris and the Minister of Warfare. Vogan is given the now-vacant position by Maekar Targaryen. 269-270 - The War of the Red Rhoyne. Vogan shows himself to be a skilled commander, winning the Second Battle of Ny Sar. 272 - Vogan is elected Archon of Tyrosh. 276 - The Duel of the Dragons. Vogan is seriously wounded during the skirmish on the Isle of Serpents. Shortly after, he is given the position of Chancellor on the Council of Seven, Tregar Drahar fulfilling his former role as Minister of Warfare. 277 - Being implicated in the murder of a wealthy merchant, Serala Nestoris flees Tyrosh. 278 - Joricho Nestoris marries Taena Drahar, cousin of the First Magister of Myr. 280 - Present day. Family Tree NPCs Syran Nestoris (Brother) - 35, Gift: Magnate Joricho Nestoris (Son) - 18, Gift: Duelist Aeren Nestoris (Son) - 18, Gift: Agent Dilosha Nestoris (Niece) - 17, Gift: Altruist Balliphos Nestoris (Nephew) - 15, Gift: Strong Black Roach (Head of Guard): 24, Gift: Martially Adept Selaessa (Slave) - 29, Gift: VitalityCategory:Essosi Category:Tyroshi Category:The Council of Seven